


Fourth-Degree

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo is service top today, Galo: thanks for the coochie, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Post-Canon, Trans!Lio, Uses afab language so keep that in mind, i only bump ashes hardcore so no song lyrics, i wrote this after my first viewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: “Thanks for the meal,” Galo grins wildly, showing teeth as he wipes his mouth.(or, Lio never gets what he wants.)





	Fourth-Degree

Sometimes Galo wonders exactly when and why they started sharing his bed; what with the reconstruction of  Promepolis and building of former Burnish and human relations, the days blur together between Lio’s nightmares alone on the couch and them both giving in to sharing Galo’s room. It easily becomes more than just that, long nights spent twisting their bodies together trying to find the elusive right spot inside Lio that drives him insane and makes him scream.

Still, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t value his private time, mostly achieved by damn near locking Galo out while Lio does his work. He knows how far behind he is, education-wise, and he’s determined to catch up, but the load is much more than he expected. Meaning, regrettably, he can’t have Galo’s dick up his ass every damn day if he wants to pass his classes. He tried once and ended up sleeping through a quiz and, “Sorry, Professor, last night I got fucking, ” isn’t a proper excuse.

He taps his pen against his face, draped in one of Galo’s few shirts, which is far too big for Lio’s slim frame, but much more comfortable than leather and metal. It’s yet another habit that he doesn’t remember the origin of but Galo smells of home and warmth. The man himself is more annoying to deal with, poking Lio’s bare thigh occasionally as if testing its elasticity or, more likely, trying to catch the smaller man’s attention. 

Lio isn’t that great at math  _ without _ distractions, but having Galo in the room is just asking every deity to smack him with righteous clownery. Shenanigans will definitely ensue and it’s only a matter of when rather than if. Upon solving a simple calculation incorrectly, he nearly throws his pen at Galo’s dumb fucking face and–

“Fuck!” He feels the warm swipe of a moist tongue against his clit, looks down and finds Galo’s trademark spikes between his legs, a distinctive sucking noise emanating from where his lips would be. Lio trembles, falling over with a jolt and screeching as books tumble down on him, “Gyah! Galo what the fuck?!”

Galo smirks, eyes low and heavy. He licks his lips, savoring the trace flavor of Lio’s cunt, waggling his eyebrows seductively. Lio practically explodes and he probably would have had he still been inundated with the Promare, but he just turns red and pouts.

“...Ugh, fine.” He doesn’t mind staying in bed all day tomorrow and he genuinely misses the comforts of Galo’s body. The smaller man climbs back into bed, plopping his face directly onto Galo’s stupid, dumb grin. The younger man fixes his hair, grabs his textbook and bucks his hips, spurring Galo on. The idiot seems to enjoy what should have been torment, parting Lio’s inner lips before lapping at his clit with lazy strokes.

Lio curls his toes, focusing in and out on a simple equation and the solution, lips pressed into a harsh, pale line. He can play this game too, hell he invented it, Galo thrives off of Lio’s reactions and once the smaller man didn’t produce the desired effect, he would get bored and find something better to do with his time.

Oh, but how wrong he is. 

Galo breathes on Lio’s slit, pressing his tongue against the stiffening bundle of nerves and laying all hell to bear against Lio’s defenseless body. The blue-haired man has way too much energy for his own good and he’s using it all on forcing sounds out of Lio’s throat, humming a tune against Lio’s clit as he relentlessly sucks and pulls at the poor stiff nub with his lips. Obscene noises get louder as Lio gets wet against his intense focus and Galo begins to absolutely devour Lio’s pussy. His face is burning and his skin is sheened with sweat, but he keeps his eyes zeroed in on his book, determined lips set in a quivering line.

He won’t break so easily. Galo is underestimating his willingness again.

And then, Lio, slick and pliable, feels Galo’s tongue push into him and he groans from a deep, hungry place inside of him. His cheeks are most definitely on fire and his skin flushes as he grinds his hips against Galo’s open maw. Lio’s a self-sufficient person, he’s sunk two fingers into himself a week ago simply because he can’t risk calling in Galo to scratch the itch, but feeling his mouth lap at his inner lips is just so good. A partner like the blue idiot can get all the spots Lio can’t hit himself and do a damn good job at it. 

He sinks, hissing at the warm intrusion as it goes deeper into him, grasping Galo’s hands and placing them on the slim curve of his hips. Lio thrives off of the warmth, moans softly as he finds a grip in Galo’s hair. His lungs fill with heavy air that reeks of sex and he exhales pure desire, slim frame rocking against slick friction and sharp teeth. He’s close, and it feels so good to pretend as if he has no responsibility to anyone and can instead be a slave to his desires, spend his days beside Galo in bed and run his fingers through his rooster’s mane that the larger man calls hair. He wants to pretend that they’re just a normal couple and that his face isn’t plastered all over every news outlet, good and bad, hero and criminal. He wishes he could simply  _ be _ , but that never works out, even when he tries.

Galo gets it, Galo understands. For a moment in time they were linked through heart and soul and he felt everything the former Burnish leader did; Lio isn’t convinced that they ever separated. They can finish each other’s words too easily, the space beside each of them has become too easy to fill with the comforting presence of the other, each a beacon of solace for the other. They fit together perfectly, fusing their existences together too easily.

They’ve barely known each other for six months and already Lio sleeps far too well in the arms of Galo Thymos. 

Galo pushes in on a sensitive area and Lio bucks his hips wildly, gasping silently and thrown out of his thoughts. He bites down on his lips, hard enough to draw blood and squeezes his knees together in warning. He’s tired and already close from holding it back for so long for that really critical walking issue, but he can get Galo to carry him around if need be. 

Lio finally lets himself keen wetly, letting Galo in on a not-so-secret on where he liked it, arching his back and digging his nails into his boyfriend’s thick skull as he grinds. Its sticky and impractical as it hurts his back, but it feels good, especially when Lio reaches down with his free hand and rubs small but quick circles around his clit. He’s so fucking  _ ready _ , and he’s about to cry, and he’s right about to cum when Galo absolutely removes himself from Lio’s insides and Lio damn near chokes him with slippery fingers.

“Thanks for the meal,” Galo grins wildly, showing teeth as he wipes his mouth. 

He ducks and runs when Lio launches his textbook at his head and it nearly makes contact.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sorry for existing etdhfggthjb. I hope that this doesn't come off as fetishizing since i am not trans myself, so i hope i did this justice!!! yell at me on twitter: https://twitter.com/Momancity


End file.
